


Какие люди!

by UsagiToxic



Category: Tekken
Genre: Crack, Fights, Gen, Humor, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О "Золотой Лихорадке". Нине Вильямс нужны деньги... да и не только ей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какие люди!

Нине Вильямс были нужны деньги. Желательно как можно больше и как можно более срочно. Крупных заказов не было. Мелких тоже. Услуги её Джину Казаме почему-то были не нужны на данный момент - был слишком занят чисткой перьев, что ли? Делать было решительно нечего, а деньги стремительно заканчивались...  
  
_"Золотая лихорадка, а..."_  - подумала она, наткнувшись в интернете на обрамленную рамкой золотого цвета рекламу "Новейшего развлечения для самых богатых людей", -  _"Ничего себе "новейшего". На гладиаторские бои ещё в древнем Риме смотрели. А вы заставляете драться даже не насмерть, просто разномастных людей, чьи бои в профессиональном спорте недопустимы из-за разницы в параметрах"._  
  
Она откинулась на спинку стула, задумавшись над прочитанным. Это была реклама для клиентов, не для бойцов, но что-то подсказывало Нине, что такие типажи, как она, богатеньким всегда нужны.  
  
_"Унизительно? Унизительно, не спорю. Но мне не впервой пускать в ход кулаки ради крупного куша. Деньги, увы, на деревьях не растут. Можно и потерпеть то, что на меня будут пялиться толстосумы"._  
  
Решение было принято, и Нина Вильямс, найдя адрес того места, где проводилась "Золотая Лихорадка", выключила домашние электроприборы и направилась в указанное место, чтобы набить морды и получить деньги.  
  
***  
  
Первая противница никак не желала появляться на ринге, все наворачивая круги вокруг толстосумов ( _"Точно такие, какими я их и представляла - тучные и сальные мерзавцы"_  - думалось Нине), хихикая и приговаривая:  
  
\- Не рассказывайте только моему папочке, что я тут, а то я больше не смогу вернуться, он запрёт меня в самой высокой башне, как принцессу, - всё щебетала она, вертясь и продолжая хихикать, - И вы меня больше не сможете тут видеть. Ах, нет, он никогда сюда сам не придёт, - приторно ответила она кому-то, кого Нина не расслышала, - Он не любит жестокость.  
  
_"Давай уже ближе к делу, блондинка ты тупорылая!"_  - недовольно думала Вильямс, в нетерпении пристукивая ногой по полу. Как ни странно, в её личном словаре "блондинка" звучало как оскорбление. Она зло провожала противницу взглядом, и запасом злобы могла убить, когда девушка наконец-то соизволила выйти на ринг, очень жеманно взмахнув волосами.  
  
\- Мне, Эмили де Рошфор, будет очень радостно победи...  
  
\- ГОНГ! - взревела Нина, приближая носок своего ботинка к подбородку девушки-блондинки. Бой за деньги начался.  
  
***  
  
\- Так, я что-то не поняла юмора, - мрачно заявила Нина Вильямс, смотря в чек, полученный после первого боя. - Вот статистика. Мои удары и её удары (было стыдно признавать, но пару раз в табло метким каблуком Нина всё-таки получила), и деньги за каждый из них. Какого чёрта...   
  
Нина выдержала паузу, взглянув на крепкого парня, полукассира-полувышибалу, который и выдал ей этот чек:   
  
\- Какого чёрта её удары стоят более двух тысяч, а мои едва-едва в тысячу оцениваются?! - сердито вопросила старшая Вильямс.   
  
_"Мне деньги нужны, между прочим, побольше, чем этой блондинке с и без того богатым папиком! Сдать её, что ли..."_  - она покосилась на рыдающую Лили, чьё лицо было неплохо так украшено фонарём под глазом и сломанным носом. Общая припухлость только добавляла изысканность картине. Нина улыбнулась и вновь вернула взгляд к парню, ожидая ответа.  
  
\- А... это... да очевидно. Потому шо она - сексапильная бимбо, а ты всего лишь милфа с целлюлитом. Сама могла бы додуматься, - ответил крепыш, отмахнувшись рукой от Нины, - Вали давай, следующий бой через пять минут.  
  
_"Чё."_  - недоуменно подумала Нина, анализируя сказанное парнем.  
  
Тот, видя, что женщина ушла куда-то в глубины мысленного разбора жаргонизмов, глубоко вздохнул и обратился к Нине весьма снисходительным тоном, словно санитарка к психбольному:  
  
\- Старая ты. А у этой, - он кивнул головой в сторону Лили, - Свежее молоденькое тельце. Улавливаешь разницу?  
  
Оставалось только скрипнуть зубами, и, забрав чек, удалиться.  
  
***  
  
Бои шли один за другим. Они не были длинными. Нину это удивляло, она-то думала, что толстосумы с радостью будут смотреть на избивающих друг друга людей.  
  
Но даже это удивление отходило на второй план, когда Нина просматривала всё новые и новые чеки. Она понимала логику толстосумов и охранника в первый раз, когда дралась с де Рошфорт. Но отчего её задвигали на второй план, когда она дралась против уже немолодого полицейского, старика, мощно развитого мускулистого бойца, сумоиста... кенгуру, в конце-то концов?  
  
На все безмолвные вопросы Нины привыкший уже к ней охранник отвечал кратким словом: "фетиш", что окончательно добивало и без того уже подорванную веру женщины в человечество.  
  
_"Я знаю, конечно, что деньги людей портят, но чтобы они превращали их в извращённых слизней..."_  - размышляла Нина во время перерыва, уже серьёзно сомневаясь в том, а стоило ли вообще приходить сюда и жертвовать частицей разума. Затем оставшиеся частицы напомнили ей, что кушать всё-таки хочется, и Нина, вновь скрипнув зубами, направилась обратно на поле боя. И на этот раз она уже точно не пропустит ни одного удара.  
  
***  
  
Нина Уильямс искренне полагала, что после медведя её больше ничто не удивит. Даже если против неё выстявят велоцераптора в боксёрских перчатках.  
Но сейчас перед ней стоял Хейхачи Мишима в одном фундоши, и Нина даже не знала, чему стоит удивляться больше - самому факту присутствия Хейхачи на этом развлечении для богатеньких, или факту присутствия на Хейхачи  _только_  нижнего белья.  
  
\- Так вот откуда вы деньги заграбастываете, мистер Мишима.  
  
Хейхачи пробурчал что-то про трудные времена на японском. Нина ухмыльнулась - у бывшего главы корпорации Мишима был очень смущённый вид.  
  
А после схватки Нина удивилась ещё раз, когда выяснилось, что вновь кто-то из богатеев предпочитал фундоши на слегка дряблой заднице, нежели грудь блондинки.  
  
***  
  
\- Ни-и-и-иночка.  
  
\- А-а-аннушка.  
  
\- Это всё ты-ы-ы виновата, Ни-иночка.  
  
Две привлекательные женщины, две сестры сидели под мусорным баком около чёрного входа здания, где и проводилась "Золотая Лихорадка". Их банальным образом вышвырнули, мотивировав это тем, что когда они встретились в честном бою, гости устали от изобилия оскорблений, а затем они и вовсе принялись крушить мебель, нанеся кучу финансового ущерба и отняв у богатых и влиятельных людей возможность удобно сидеть. Это было невыгодно для заведения.  
  
\- Заткнись, а, Аннушка, - мрачно сказала старшая Вильямс.  
  
_"Фетишисты хреновы"_  
  
Нина догадывалась об истинной причине, отчего их выбросили вон - очевидно, две сексуальные женщины ну никак не удовлетворяли извращенные потребности публики. И, откровенно говоря, Анна тоже считала именно так. Но две сестры уже настолько привыкли обвинять друг друга, что никак не могли без этого обойтись.  
  
\- Нет, здесь честной женщине хорошие деньги не заработать, - сказала Анна после длительного молчания.  
  
\- Может, чаю? - улыбнувшись, покосилась в сторону сестры Нина.  
  
\- У тебя или у меня? - ответно улыбнулась ей младшая.  
  
\- Ко мне ближе.  
  
\- Давай. Только поторопимся - мне ещё взрывчатку у тебя разминировать придётся, если хотим нормально выпить чаю.  
  
\- Ах ты старая сука, - беззлобно и всё с такой же улыбкой сказала ей Нина.  
  
\- На себя посмотри, - точно так же беззлобно ответила Анна.  
  
И две сестры, приобняв друг друга за плечи, направились пить чай с вкусняшками.  
  
А уже следующим вечером на месте "Золотой Лихорадки" красовалась воронка от взрыва.


End file.
